tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
TelroSpy
TelroSpy is a beta-BLU Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user shirosaki97. He is the deuteragonist of The MSG Saga. Appearance and Personality TelroSpy is a BLU beta-style Spy who wears a RED Detective Noir. Normally, TelroSpy is a very calm and reserved individual, he often doesn't speak out of line and lets others finish what they have to say. Telro generally acts kind and polite to most he interacts with, being able to befriend others rather easily due to his friendly demeanor, this extends somewhat to Telro's enemies as well, although to a much lesser degree. While typically rather easygoing and polite, TelroSpy's behaviour becomes a lot more focused and serious when in the midst of a situation that requires him to be so, such as in battle. In battle TelroSpy often speaks little and uses rather underhanded tactics to get a hold of his opponent, though he generally only employs his less honourable tactics when he is pressured. Being Major Scout Guy's partner and Enforcer, Telro often performed various tasks that were either low priority or tasks that Telro was more suited to, such as reconnaissance and assassination along with the missions he accompanied Major with. Telro is extremely loyal to Major, treating him as a true friend (to which Major also reciprocates) and superior. His friendship with Major makes it so that the two of them in battle are very effective, being able to take on foes that would otherwise overwhelm them successfully. On the contrary to his general behaviour, Telro, on occasion, can become a little rash and ruthless to his enemies, usually on the pretense of an act the aforementioned enemies have done to Telro or his allies which has evoked the spy's anger. Such an example would be with Savior, who had fatally injured Major and was preparing to kidnap CyborScout, prompting Telro to attack Savior and maim him before teleporting away from both Major and CyborScout Powers and Abilities TelroSpy is capable in melee combat, being proficient in the use of Butterfly Knives. His preferred way of fighting is by throwing his knives as projectiles and teleporting away when he is in harms way. Telro's agility is also above average for a Spy due to Major's training, being able to dodge many moderately quick projectiles without much concern. TelroSpy's defining ability is his teleportation, he is able to teleport himself and any one other person with him to any location he desires. The ability however drains power from Telro depending on the distance he traveled, with longer distance destinations draining his energy more while very short distance teleportation hardly effect him visually. This power is also very good in combat, offering Telro chances to attack enemies from behind along with dodging any attacks that were otherwise unavoidable. Faults and Weaknesses Defensively and offensively, TelroSpy is essentially a normal Spy, his strength is barely above average and he is rather brittle in defence as well. This means that he lacks the destructive prowess needed to damage more armoured or just more powerful freaks. His weapon of choice, the Butterfly Knive, is ineffective against a multitude of Freaks, as generally most freaks who are above a certain threshold of power are unaffected by conventional weapons. Telro's teleportation abilities, while seemingly draining a menial amount of energy in battle, can wear Telro down if used too liberally, thus forcing him to conserve energy in order to fight for any long period of time. Trivia *TelroSpy's name is a corruption of the Virtual Boy game title ''Teleroboxer, ''the idea to name him so was a spur of the moment idea. *TelroSpy's design and his personality to an extent is based off the 1930's Cop and Mafia. His dress style and his nonchalant manner are a dead giveaway that he was inspired by the time period's stereotypes. Notable Videos *MSG Saga: Confrontation: Part 1 *MSG Saga: Confrontation: Part 2: Telrospy Vs Vagispy *The Cyborshowdown *CyborScout's Training *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1 (Flashback) *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 2 Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Spies Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Beta-styled beings